1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a digital image processing apparatus and a digital image processing apparatus using the method. More particularly, it relates to a control method for a digital image processing apparatus having a movement mode in which a user moves at least one target object, for example, a file, to a desired target position, for example, a folder, and a digital image processing apparatus using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional digital image processing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 257,459 entitled “Method of Controlling Portable Digital Apparatus where Folder Icons Move”, which was filed in 2004. The disclosed conventional digital image processing apparatus includes a user input unit, a display panel, a controller, and at least one recording medium. A plurality of files and a plurality of folders are created in the at least one recording medium.
When such a conventional digital image processing apparatus is used, many manipulations are required to move an object, for example, a file created in a recording medium, to a desired target position, for example, a folder. In other words, a user cannot easily sort and manage files.